


Discipline

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam disciplines Dean. Spanking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeenell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenell/gifts).



"What did I tell you about attitude, Dean?"

Dean turned away ignoring him.

Sam frowned. He could feel his eyes beginning to change colour.

Dean had been acting out since hearing about the party.

He belonged to Sam; body and soul. He was supposed to obey. That's what the brand marking his face signified. Sam clenched his fists. Dean would not embarrass him, not again. Before Dean could protest he was face down on the bed, Sam's hand around his throat, holding him still. Pulling Dean's trousers down he raised his right hand, brought it down hard on Dean's backside.


End file.
